Taking care of Hermione
by antisocialcrab
Summary: Sister story of "Taking care of Fred." This time, Hermione is sick. "EVEN if you're not sick, I will still take care of you, willingly, I might add. Of course, if you want me to."


**_Author's Note: Helloooo! It's finally here (I know, the title's lame). I'm a busy bee that's why it took me a long time to post this. Please review. I really want to know what you think. _**

* * *

Hermione was sitting on the sofa near the fireplace in the common room, wrapped in her red blanket and reading a book. This lessened the coldness she's feeling. It already started snowing outside which didn't make things easier for Hermione. It was also a Saturday, a Hogsmeade trip day but Hermione wouldn't be able to go–another reason for Hermione to feel annoyed with the whole wizarding world.

Hermione sighed. She doesn't really easily get sick. 'Why now?' she thought. When Hermione thought that she couldn't get any more envious with those would be able to go to Hogsmeade, Ginny, George and Fred walked towards her, all of them wearing thick coats and jeans. Hermione frowned.

_"You're not going?" _asked Ginny disappointedly. She sat beside Hermione while Fred and George stood in front of them.

_"Nope. I'm sick." _Hermione groaned. She really wanted to go and they already had a plan on what to do on the Hogsmeade trip.

_"Are you all right? Do you need anything? Maybe you should go up and rest." _Ginny said as she surveyed Hermione with critical eyes. She's just like her mum, even if she won't admit it. Her concern was very touching.

_"No. I'm fine." _Hermione lied. Even if she won't be able to go, she won't let her friend sacrifice her time just for her.

_"We'll take you to Madam Pomfrey then." _George offered. Hermione looked at him. He was also looking at her with concern in his eyes. Then Hermione saw Fred looking at her with the same concern, maybe even more. Her heart beat a little faster and she had to fight the blush that was already starting to creep on her face.

'No', she thought. 'I'm just interpreting it the wrong way.'

_"No. I'm okay here. Maybe I'll go later when I got a little better." _Hermione smiled.

_"Are you sure?" _asked George and Ginny at the same time. Hermione was surprised to see that Fred was just looking at her and sometimes would look at his siblings and then back to her again.

_"Yeah. Just go. All of you."_

George and Ginny frowned at her. Fred was still studying her. Hermione was starting to feel self-conscious already. After a while, Fred finally spoke,_ "You should really go to the hospital wing."_

_"No. I told you I'm okay. Just go." _Hermione smiled at him weakly.

_ "We'll just bring you food. From Hogsmeade of course." _said George. _"Come on Ginny." _Ginny gave Hermione one last frown and stood up. Fred took Ginny's previous spot beside Hermione.

_"Hey wait! You're not bringing this one?" _asked Hermione pointing at Fred.

_"Oh him. He wants to stay. I'm sure of it." _answered George as he and Ginny walked away, grinning meaningfully.

Hermione shifted a little so that she's half-facing Fred. _"You'll stay?" _she asked him, her eyes big and round with shock. _"That's new!"_

Fred shrugged._ "Well yeah. Sometimes, it's better here."_

Hermione looked at Fred suspiciously_. "You're lying."_

_"That hurts." _said Fred, pretending to look hurt. _"Am I not entitled to some peacefulness?"_

_"That's not like you at all." _Hermione smiled at little.

Fred just looked at Hermione with an amused expression.

_"Then what are you going to do here?" _asked Hermione.

_"Nothing. Just sit here and rest."_

_"Hey! I'm here first! Get lost." _Hermione complained as she smacked Fred's arm lightly.

_"Selfish brat. I just want to warm myself and you're just gonna chuck me out?" _Fred pouted.

_"Oh alright. Stay there if you want. I'll sleep. Don't bother me."_

_"Okay." _Fred said, although Hermione sensed that he was lying somehow.

Hermione closed her eyes and tried to sleep. She just started dreaming about eating loads of chocolates at Hogsmeade, when Fred woke her up.

_"I told you not to bother me." _she said weakly. Her head was spinning.

_"Sleep here." _Fred pointed at his lap. _"There's no pillow. So here. It'll be a lot more comfortable."_

Hermione lied down on her side, her head on Fred's lap. Indeed, it was more comfortable. She then closed her eyes trying to dream of her dream again.

_"Blimey, you're hot." _said Fred as he touched her forehead.

_"I know I am hot." _joked Hermione. _ "That's why you're head over heels in love with me."_

Fred chuckled._ "Maybe you're right." _Fred whispered as he bent down a little so that he was mere inches away from Hermione.

Hermione felt her heart went wild. She felt his warm breath on her ears which made her shiver a little.

_"Do you feel pain anywhere?" _Fred asked.

_"Yeah. My head hurts and so does my back."_

Fred started massaging her temple with his hand and her back with his other hand. Hermione felt more relieved.

_"So do you want to go to the hospital wing?"_

_"If I don't, will you take care of me?" _

Fred didn't reply immediately. He just continued massaging Hermione's back. Hermione thought Fred wouldn't talk so she said, _"Alright. I'll go. Just to end this irritating flu."_

_"I haven't answered yet." _said Fred calmly. _"I was just thinking of how to take care of a sick person. I'm not really good at it you know. So I was just trying to remember what mum usually does when we're sick."_

Hermione felt her cheeks burn. _"You mean, you'll take care of me?"_

_"Yep. It's okay. I mean, you took care of me before, so of course, I will take care of you. But would you rather be sick for a week than go to Madam Pomfrey and let her make you feel okay in just a heartbeat?"_

_"If you'd take care of me, then I'll choose to be sick for a week."_

_"What?"_

_"Because I want you to take care of me." _admitted Hermione. She can almost feel steam coming out of her face because of the sudden warmth she felt on her face.

_"EVEN if you're not sick, I will still take care of you, willingly, I might add. Of course, if you want me to." _Fred whispered again. Hermione thought about it for a moment. 'Is there a hidden meaning in that?'

_"Yeah. I like that." _

_"You know what I'm asking right?"_ Fred asked hesitantly. Hermione could feel that his body tensed a little as he waited for her response.

_"Of course. You know I'm smart. I usually look beyond what is normally seen by others and I try to read between the lines."_ Hermione answered as a matter-of-factly. She tried to hide the nervousness and giddiness she's feeling at that time.

Hermione felt Fred relaxed. _"That's good then."_ He bent down and planted a kiss on her temple. _"I wanted to ask you ages ago but I just can't find the Gryffindor in me to do just that." _

Hermione smiled. _"Then, I'm glad you did. I'm sure Godric Gryffindor would be proud of you." _Fred took Hermione's hand in his.

_"I know."_ Fred replied as he squeezed Hermione's hand lightly. _"I promise, you won't regret your decision."_

_"I've given you a chance, don't screw up." _

_"I won't."_

After that, there was a comfortable silence between the pair. They both felt happy. After all this time pining secretly after each other, at last, they're finally going in the proper direction. Although this wasn't how they planned and imagined starting together, it was still a happy moment for them.

* * *

_**GOTCHA! Another message from me. :) not really romantic eh? I know. I know. Sorry. I'll try to do better next time. Again, please leave a review.**_


End file.
